My Rakish Lover
by Aki Lee
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sakura works for the Li corporation. Eyerything's fine until she was reassigned to be the secretary of the famous easygoing and notorious playboy, Li Syaoran. Will something interesting happen... like love? read profile for reason. :D
1. The new boss

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for having the time to click on this story! This is my new story and I wish you have fun reading it as much as I like typing it!

Big thanks to my sister who corrected my grammatical/spelling errors, so if there's some grammatical errors still… sue her not me!

DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own CCS… I wish I'm related to someone from CLAMP… hehehe…

* * *

Chapter 1: The new boss  
My Rakish Lover

"Sakura wake up… Sakura…" A raven-haired girl said as she nudged her best friend, who was sleeping.

"No… give me back my teddy bear!" The auburn-haired girl yelled as she raised her hands up in the air, reaching for something unseen.

"Sakura, you're going to be late for work." Tomoyo exasperatedly said, "I give up! Eriol you come right here this instance!"

Suddenly a blue-haired man who was still half-asleep came inside the room, totally confused. "What now, Tomoyo?"

"Wake Sakura up…" Tomoyo ordered Eriol. When Eriol didn't move from his spot, Tomoyo stared at hem and yelled, "NOW!"

Eriol jumped from his spot and quickly did what he had to do. He jumped on Sakura's bed and started shaking her.

"Sakura, come on… you're going to be late for your work again. Eriol said while doing everything to wake Sakura up. He started tickling her on the waist but there was no response from her. She was like a dead person, breathing…

Suddenly Tomoyo pulled the cordless phone off the side table near Sakura's bed and dialed someone's number.

Second later…

"Hello? Touya? Is that you? Ya, it's me, Tomoyo… I just called because we're having a hard time waking Sakura up… again. Would you mind shouting at her to wake her up?" Tomoyo asked.

Every other day or almost everyday… when neither Tomoyo nor Eriol can't wake Sakura up… they would call Touya, Sakura's brother, up. It really works.

Ever since Sakura was a child, the only person who could wake her up is her brother, Touya. Tomoyo and Eriol really never knew what the secret of Touya was… so they really count on him to wake Sakura up.

"Hey, Kajuu! Wake up or else the ghost will haunt you in your dreams and you won't wake up ever again…" Touya taunted as Tomoyo turned him to loudspeaker.

Sakura sat up unexpectedly and shouted in the direction of the phone, "I'm not a kajuu and I'm not going to be late—" Sakura looked at the time on her clock and her eyes widened. "—I'm late!"

Sakura jumped pass Eriol and Tomoyo like the wind and vanished like a puff of smoke.

"Thank you, Touya!" Tomoyo yelled at the phone as it was still on loudspeaker mode.

"No problem." Touya said and hanged up.

Eriol who was sitting at Sakura's bed, lumped down and closed his eyes "That's why I hate sleeping in here…"

Tomoyo sat down on the bed and smiled at her husband.

Two years has passed since Eriol and Tomoyo's big and happy wedding happened. Ever since then, they lived with Sakura. (even thought they have a mansion 4 hours away from Sakura's apartment)

"But you know," Tomoyo said. "If we weren't here… who's going to wake Sakura up?"

"You know I'll do anything for you just to make you happy." Eriol said pulling Tomoyo down with him.

They started kissing each other on Saku—

"Oh my God!" Sakura squealed as she stared at her friends making out on her bed. "Sorry… I'm just going to get my clothes."

Neither Eriol nor Tomoyo cared so she just pulled her clothes and went to the bathroom again.

10 minutes later…

"You're pretty fast Saku-chan." Eriol said as Sakura quickly snatched her bad from Eriol and got the piece of toast from Tomoyo and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Thanks, got to run. Bye!" She yelled as she slammed the front door of her apartment closed.

"She'll never change." Eriol whispered to his wife as he scooped her up, bridal style.

* * *

Sakura's car…

BEEP

"Why does it have to be jammed in the freeway!" Sakura shouted as she looked at the stoplight. She looked at her watch and looked as though she was going to die that very minute.

"I'm late and I'm going to be toasted…" Sakura said as she slumped back on the driver seat.

* * *

20 minutes later…

Finally she got to the parking lot of the big Li corporation building. The parking lot was totally deserted. Sakura had no time to think about it as she ran to the transparent door of the building.

"Am I late?" Sakura asked breathing heavily as the middle-aged woman seated at the counter looked at the employees' schedule.

"You're just one hour late…"

"1 hour late?" Sakura yelled which made every person there look at her.

"Sakura, please lower your voice down," the middle-aged woman said and looked through the schedule again. "And the schedule here says that you have a meeting with madame Yelan in her office… right now."

"Oh no!" Sakura said as she started running towards the elevator, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…" Sakura chanted again and again as she pulled out a folder out of her.

"OUCH! Sakura cried out as she fell on her behind and all the papers/folders swirled around her.

Sakura was about to say sorry when suddenly, "hey! Watch out where you're going!"

Sakura looked up and saw a man with messy chocolate-brown hair, amber eyes, and a tall, lean, muscular body seen even with businessman attire. He looked very handsome, Sakura thought. "Sorry sir, I—"

"Because of you I'm late for my meeting!" the man snarled.

That made Sakura angry, "Well for your information, I'm also late for my meeting and now I need to get all these papers back to my folders just because you bumped into me!"

"I didn't bump into you, you bumped into me!"

Sakura glared at the man. "You bumped into me! I didn't bump into you!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Look babe, you're wasting my time. " The man said.

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked at what she heard, "You're also wasting my time and I'm not your babe!"

"Who said you're my babe?" The man asked with and innocent look on his face.

"You're hopeless!" Sakura said as she picked up her scattered papers. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Do it yourself. I'm leaving." The man said stepping into the elevator. Before the elevator closed, the man looked at Sakura and winked, "See you babe!"

"What a moron!" Sakura muttered. "He made me miss my elevator and now I'm super toasted!"

She pulled the last folder and went the other direction. 'I can't wait for the elevator…' Sakura thought as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

3 minutes later…

A dying Sakura made her way to the fifth floor. 'Before I can even enter, I'm already dead…'

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sakura knocked on the wooden door with the name: LI YELAN

"Come in." A female voice said.

Sakura inhaled one last time and opened the door.

"Miss Kinomoto, you're late." A raven-haired woman said turning to face Sakura. "What happened?"

"I woke up late, got into a traffic jam and bumped into some, who scattered all my papers and plus… he didn't even help me!" Sakura said. "I'm sorry…"

"That's okay but try not to get into that situation again." Yelan said.

"Yes, Madame."

"Alright, now that it's settled, let's get into business," Yelan said. "Speaking of men… I want you to meet my son Xiao Lang."

Suddenly the door opened behind Sakura, "Good morning, mother."

It strucked her that she knew the voice! It was too familiar but she can't remember whose voice it belonged to.

"Miss Kinomoto, meet my son Xiao Lang."

Sakura closed her eyes as she turned around and shook hands with him. "Miss Kinomoto will be your new secretary, Xiao Lang."

"Ya whatever." The man muttered.

Finally, Sakura opened her eyes and met his.

"You again?" Sakura and the man named Xiao Lang yelled their dismay at the same time.

"So you two already met, "Yelan said. "Well there seems to be no problem."

"What? But he's the heartless man I bumped into, who didn't even helped me!" Sakura complained.

"I'm not a heartless man, you woman!" Xiao Lang retorted.

Sakura looked at the man and looked at Yelan, "I can't be his secretary! Please reassign me to anyone, just not him!"

"I can't," Yelan said. "My decision is final, I won't change anything…"

Sakura's face fell.

Xiao Lang smirked at Sakura while Sakura glared at him. "Now Xiao Lang, please accompany Sakura to her new office."

"Yes, mother…" Syaoran said, sounding like he could care less.

When they were out of the office…

"I guess you're my new secretary." Xiao Lang said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes sir and I'm glad to help." Sakura said sarcastically.

Xiao Lang just laugh like it was a joke.

On the way to the elevator, Xiao Lang said while extending his hand, "By the way, you can call me Syaoran. I'm not really comfortable with Xiao Lang. And you are?"

Sakura looked at the man in front of her then back to his hands. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I don't like to shake hands with a person like you."

Syaoran laughed again, "Why? Because if you shake my hand, you're going to melt in my arms and fall helplessly in love with me."

"In your dreams!" Sakura said walking pass Syaoran to step inside the elevator.

"Good morning, sir Li." A woman giggled as Syaoran winked at her.

* * *

After the elevator ride… 25th floor…

"Is winking at every women, your specialty?" Sakura asked with an extra dousing of sarcasm.

"Why yes! That's my specialty. Well here we are." Syaoran said pointing to the door with the name: LI SYAORAN

Syaoran opened the door like a gentleman would, and Sakura went inside.

"Okay this is your office and that one's mine." Syaoran said pointing to the extending door.

Sakura's new office was bigger that her old one. It has a blue sofa with a coffee table in the middle. On the side, just close to Syaoran' s office, was her new wooden table. It had all the necessary things she needed… a computer, a telephone, pile of papers, pens, etc. And on the other side was a small counter with a coffee maker and a refrigerator.

Sakura loved it. It was beautiful. So stunning that she almost forgot all about her irksome day.

"Hel-lo?" Syaoran said waving hi hands in front of Sakura, "Are you deaf or are you just playing deaf?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking around…" Sakura mumbled, still mesmerized by the new place.

"Well, don't just stay there. You're lucky to have me tour you around the office. Come," Syaoran ordered. He opened the door of his office and—

"Why are your things scattered?" Sakura asked while frowning.

"I'm too lazy to fix those stuff."

"That's no excuse."

"Let's leave that. The things I want you to do everyday are #1 if I call you, come right away. #2 you have to make me an expresso every 10:00 am and 8:00 PM—"

"What? But I'm off duty at that time."

"Well it's not the same here. When you're working for me, I let you leave when I want you to leave." Syaoran said sternly. "#3 I don't want you cutting me when I'm saying something to you and #4 if you see any women looking for me, let them in my office." Syaoran said as he went inside and closed the door in front of her.

"What a jerk…" Sakura said angrily. She sat at her new chair and looked from drawer to drawer.

"By the way, here's your work load for today." Syaoran said passing 5 bulk folders. Sakura almost fell even though she was on her seat. "And… after you finish that, clean up my office."

'Ooh, boy…' Sakura thought as she started to open the folder, ready to start a day with a weird obnoxious boss

TBC…

A/N: Well how did you like my new story? Reviews please!


	2. A playboy

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading for a long, long time. Summer just finished and I'm already starting my school and I don't really have much time typing because of the workload already in my shoulders!

I also got many reasons here to tell you why you can't be mad at me… because my summer turn out to be a very bad summer! Here I'm going to tell you a short story of the "Bad lucks" I got this summer:

My summer, in the first weeks turn out to be, what I thought would be the best summer ever… but here's the thing that start all my bad luck's…

It was about 5:00 PM and I was waiting for the Anime I'm was currently watching, I turned it to channel 19 which is a music channel. (Any Pilipino's here who uses Sky cable knows this channel) I was doing two things at the same time that minute. I was reading a book while glancing at the TV, so I decided if no one was watching I'd just close the TV off. So I did. (Remember: keep on your mind the number 19 it's very important!) After that, I decided to watch again but when I opened the TV, it's just went black and I turned to all the channels but it was blank so I told my parents and they said they'll make someone fix it… (So, now I didn't have TV and the only entertainment thing for me is my beloved computer!)

The other week, when I taught my bad luck was over, it happened again! My computer broke down. The circuit inside the monitor of my computer, exploded and I didn't get to type or read or do anything! My sister, on the other hand, got her luckiest day ever… because she was the first one to use the computer and it was still okay that time…

So what I did this summer is very boring, I only had my notebook and pen all alone… but still there is a good side to everything! I still had my radio! So what I only did in my summer was to listen to Japanese songs! It's okay for me…

So my summer ended still with nothing… my paper and pen was all I have but now here I am making this story in a new computer! So my moral lesson was to never ever close the TV in channel 19 and never to make my sister use the computer first! Hehehe…

I wish that this "short story" just inspired you with something—JOKE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS but please review my story!

* * *

Chapter 2: A playboy…  
My Rakish Lover 

Li corporation… 10:00 PM…

Sakura yawned as she started falling asleep. She glanced up the clock and sighed, "Why do I have to stay late… I'm practically the only one left here with that idiot."

She was about to drift to oblivion when suddenly an amber-eyed man whispered, scaring the hell out of her. "So, already finished with the papers?"

Sakura stiffened, "Uh… yes."

"Then I'll take you home." Syaoran whispered near her ear sending chills down her spine.

Sakura stood abruptly, away from him. "You don't have to—I mean—"

Syaoran stepped towards her while Sakura stepped backward. "Why?"

"I-if you take one more step towards me again, some thing bad will happen to you…" Sakura threatened but Syaoran wasn't the least perturbed.

He took a step forward again, and the next thing Sakura knew, Syaoran was nibbling on her earlobe.

A moan escaped Sakura's lips without her realizing.

Syaoran, however, heard it and a smirk played on his face.

Syaoran stopped for a little while and looked at Sakura. He found that her eyes were closed and her breathing became rapidly faster and two buttons of her blouse was already open revealing and appealing cleavage.

For a moment, Sakura couldn't think. Her thoughts were jumping around. Then suddenly a thought popped in her mind, "I-I have a boyfriend."

Syaoran was about to kiss Sakura on the lips when suddenly he heard her whisper, "I-I have a boyfriend."

Syaoran looked at her, "So? What are you implying?"

"We can't do this…"

Syaoran sighed and pouted like a 5-year-old kid. "But, I want you…"

Syaoran continued hi sweet assault when suddenly Sakura slipped pass his arms. "Sir, I can't do this," she said. "I want to be loyal to my boyfriend."

"Oh come on… we're not doing anything, it's just for fun."

"Well, if that' the way you think. Do it with the other women who are all over you!" With that, Sakura got her bag and headed towards the door. Before leaving she whispered, "I'm not like that."

Syaoran was too stunned to move. She was the first woman ever to try to escape from him.

Syaoran smirked, "This is going to be fun…" as he looked at the empty office. "Will see who wins…" Syaoran whispered to himself before disappearing to his own office.

* * *

Sakura's apartment… 

She sighed as the memory of her and her new boss kissing flitted in her thoughts.

'I can't believe I let that happen…' Sakura said to herself.

She slid into her apartment and saw Eriol and Tomoyo snuggled together as they watched another season of "friends."

"Hi Saku-chan, how was work?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura propped down beside her.

"Don't even say the word!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did something bad happen?" Eriol asked, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"I was reassigned to a jerk named Syaoran." Sakura angrily said.

"Oh, my little cute descendant…" Eriol chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in daze.

"Just my famous playboy cousin." Eriol said.

"You know him? Your cousin? The Li Family?" Sakura shrieked.

"That's why my middle name is Li, right?" Eriol gave Eriol "the eye."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I thought Tomoyo already told you when you started working there?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo.

"I thought you already told her?" Tomoyo said looking up at her husband.

"You're her friend so you have to tell her." Eriol answered.

"Well, it's your family not mine…" Tomoyo complained.

"But…"

Sakura sighed as her friend s continued bickering with each other. "I'm going to sleep already. Good night!"

* * *

4:00 am… next morning… 

RING… RING…

"Now what?" Sakura muttered grumpily as she heard her cellphone ringing. "Hell—"

"Babe…" The male voice said in a drunken voice.

Sakura looked a bit skeptical. The only person whom would call her 'babe' was her perverted boss. "It's only 4:00 am and work starts at 8 and I need my sleep." Sakura said ending the phone call. She was about to drift off to sleep again when her cellphone deliberately started ringing again.

Sakura tried to ignore it but it went on and on and on.

"What do you need from me anyway?" Sakura snapped.

"I need you here."

"What? I'm not going any—"

"Come here… at my office…"

"I am not—"

"NOW!" Syaoran shouted and hung up.

Sakura threw the pillow and shouted. "I hate you, Li Syaoran! I'm going to kill you when I get there!" Sakura took a fast shower and changed into her peach colored skirt, and pink blouse, which fitted snuggly through her delicate body. She put on her sandals and got her coat while getting her bag and combing her hair.

(A/N: Talk about multi-tasking!)

She ran to her silver Mercedes and started driving to the LI Corporation.

* * *

4:30 am… Li corporation… 

Sakura ran up to the elevator of the Li corporation.

'25th floor…' Sakura thought while tapping her foot waiting.

She was really early so there were little people around. Sakura ran to her office and saw her boss, Syaoran, lying down on the blue sofa looking like a big baby.

For a 23-year-old man like him, he really looked like a baby all cuddled up in the sofa with a dreamy look on his face.

Sakura got her coat and put it around Syaoran and sat on the chair in front of the sofa and drifted of to sleep…

* * *

8:01 am… Sakura's office… 

Syaoran rubbed his as the sun glistened through the window of the office.

Syaoran sat up and his vision kept turning around and around. "God dammit! I drank too much last night." Sakura said as he saw his new secretary sitting on the chair in front of him, sleeping.

Syaoran smirked as he saw Sakura curled up like a ball on the chair. Suddenly he realized that he called her on her cellphone last night.

Syaoran slowly stood up and felt a coat around him. It was a black coat with silver linings of stars on the lower part. He knew that it was his secretary's coat. He already saw it yesterday.

He looked at his watch and he found that it was already 8:01 am. He went inside his other office and decided not to wake Sakura up.

* * *

9:32 am… 

Sakura yawned as she heard a voice talking to her. Sakura moved from left to right until she was comfortable again.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up…" A male voice said. Sakura thought it was Eriol but he didn't sound like Eriol. It was lighter than Eriol's. "Let me sleep, Eriol…"

"You know Eriol?"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw her boss looking at her. She can't believe it. She stood up and met Syaoran's height. He was three inches taller than her, about 6'2.

"What are you looking at? My good looks?" Syaoran asked teasingly, breaking the silence.

Sakura glared at him, "For your info—"

Syaoran didn't let her finish as he suddenly passed her thick folders just like yesterday. He changed the subject, "This is your work today. I want that finish before 3:00 pm."

"Wha-what? I can't finish these all—"

"If you get to finish that before the time, I'll let you leave."

Sakura's eyes twinkled. She can't believe her boss would let that happen. "Really?"

"Why? You want to stay here late? With me?" Syaoran teased.

"N-no, I mean… why are you doing this?"

"I guess you did a great job yesterday. And you where here when I called you…" Syaoran said.

"Oh…"

Syaoran headed to his office, "Remember. 10:00 sharp. My coffee."

"What a weird attitude…" Sakura muttered under her breath as she placed the folders on her table.

"Did you say something, something you want to tell me?" Syaoran asked, his head popping out of his office door.

"Uh… nothing sir."

"And by the way here's your coat." Syaoran said as he passed her coat.

"No thank you?" Sakura teased.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and a grin made its way to his face. "Sure, you want a kiss…" Syaoran looked down on Sakura's lips. "… on the lips?" He teased again.

A blush formed on Sakura's face. "Of all the nerve…"

* * *

A/N: So do you like it? 


	3. Babe?

A/N: Hello peeps! Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm so happy! You made my year! Hehehe!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS… (Do I have to say this all the time?)

Chapter 3: Since when did Syaoran start calling you babe?

My Rakish Lover

"Yahoo! I've passed one week without cracking my head!" Sakura exclaimed as she, Tomoyo and Eriol strolled around the Tomoeda mall.

"I know my cousin's a real pain…" Eriol said putting his arms around Tomoyo's shoulder.

"I know… that's why I'm celebrating!" Sakura proclaimed.

"You still haven't change, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said giggling in Eriol's arms.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked as she looked from window to window of the store around them.

"Because you're already 21 years old." Tomoyo sighed.

"By the way, where's that asshole Ben?" Eriol said changing the subject.

"Mou, he's not an asshole… he's my boyfriend." Sakura sighed.

"Ya… where's that guy?" Tomoyo asked.

"He said he's doing some work today…" Sakura trailed off.

"On a Sunday?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura said.

"Oh is that so? You know, you're always there for him when he needs something… but in return… he's always not there when you need him." Tomoyo replied.

"Let's just change the subject, okay?" Sakura pouted.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed.

"By the way, where are we eating?" Eriol asked while his stomach grumbled, "I'm starved!"

"What if we eat there," Sakura said pointing to a Chinese restaurant which just opened yesterday, " I heard the food's yummy there."

'Well then, let's go!" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

Inside 'Red Dragon Restaurant'

As Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo went inside the restaurant, Sakura got a glimpse of an all-too-familiar messy chocolate-brown hair. Sakura glanced back again and saw that it was her boss, Syaoran with two very sexy women.

The woman in the right side of her boss was wearing a skimpy little dress and the other one who was seated at the left side of Syaoran was wearing a mini skirt with a beige halter-top.

Sakura felt a pang of jealousy inside her, 'What the hell am I feeling?' Sakura thought.

Suddenly she had to get away, away from her boss and away from what she was feeling. She decided that they have to leave soon before her boss sees them.

"Uh… Tomoyo… Eriol? Why don't we eat somewhere—"

TOO LATE!

"Hey Eriol!" A male voice shouted across the restaurant.

Sakura froze in place. Her back in front of the man who just called Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol looked around and saw Syaoran waving at them to come.

"Hey Syaoran! Long time no see!" Sakura heard Eriol saying.

"Hey how are you doing?" Syaoran said her voice filled with laughter.

"We're going to celebrate." Eriol said.

"Why are you going to celebrate? Is someone having her birthday?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, no one's having a birthday. Sakura is—Owww! Sakura that hurts!" Eriol said as he scrambled to his feet rubbing his aching foot.

Syaoran eyes filled with laughter now. 'So my secretary is here. So she really does no Eriol? I'm so glad…'

Sakura's back was still in front of Syaoran's face.

"So… Babe? What are you going to celebrate?" Syaoran whispered that only Sakura could hear.

Sakura couldn't help it but blush as she felt Syaoran's body close to her. "That's none of your business."

Syaoran ignored her and asked more. "Are you celebrating because you finally became my secretary."

"Of course not! Why would I be happy becoming your secretary?" Sakura said facing him now. She found him smiling as if she liked the answer.

"Good. Because I'm happy too." Syaoran said.

Sakura couldn't believe it but her boss is changing all of what she just said. "I just said that I don't like being your personal secretary!"

"I know. That's why I'm happy because you like being my secretary." Syaoran said.

Sakura was about to go crazy because of her boss. She shook her head and said in a whisper, "You're impossible…"

Syaoran couldn't help it but he was so happy making his secretary daft because of what he was doing. 'I'll make you like me, Sakura. You will like me.' Syaoran said to himself.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Eriol asking him something, "Why are you here anyway?"

Syaoran looked at him with a blank look. "I own this place."

Sakura's eyes widen and she shrieked, "You own this place? That couldn't happen. That's impossible—"

"It is because I own this place."

"No you don't."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"You don't."

"I do."'

"You don't!"

Syaoran was losing all of his self-control and he countered back again. "I said I do--?"

"Xiao Lang you're acting childish again." The woman with a skimpy red dress said followed by the other woman.

Sakura glanced at the two women standing.

As if reading her mind, Syaoran introduced the two women to her. "Sakura meet my sisters, Xiefa and Fuutie."

Fuutie and Xiefa bowed down like the traditional Chinese people do. Sakura did the vice-versa and smiled. "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" They said.

Before Sakura could utter a word, the women pinched both sides of her cheeks. "KAWAII!"

"Owww…" Sakura said rubbing her already red cheeks.

Syaoran found it amusing and his actions said as much because he started laughing.

Sakura glared at him. "This isn't funny! It hurts!"

Syaoran only laughed more. "Oh just… look at… haha… your face!"

Sakura's face was flushed. "I'll get you for that…"Syaoran just laughed and laughed.

(A/N: he seems to be laughing a lot these days…)

Sakura's patience or what was remaining of it exploded. She took a step forward Syaoran. Sakura wanted to slap him right on the face but she stopped herself before she hurt him.

Syaoran stopped laughing and peered at her, "what? Are you admiring my good looks again/"

Sakura was about to retort back when suddenly she heard something she really didn't want to hear.

"They're such a cute couple." Eriol said while the 3 females nodded their head in unison.

Sakura looked at their direction and glared at them, "we are not a couple!" Sakura then looked at Syaoran; "I HATE YOU!"

"Well I LIKE YOU!" Syaoran said emphasizing the words.

Sakura growled like a lion. "WEIRDO!"

Everyone laughed except for Sakura. She never imagined this would happen. Why do we always have to meet somewhere…?

Sakura groaned in exasperation. Suddenly two hands pulled her. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's sister pulling her.

"C'mon. We want to know all about my brother's new girlfriend."

Syaoran smiled with satisfaction while Sakura murmured curses to him…

TBC…

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON THERE!


	4. Killing me

A/N: Hello everyone! I know that you're going to kill me right now but before that, thanks for reviewing this story! I'm really, really sorry if I haven't been updating for a really LONG time! Please enjoy my story! The title came from one of the songs of L'ArcenCiel! Anyone here who knows Hyde? Haha ) anyway… enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS…

Chapter 4: Killing me

My Rakish Lover

Li Corporation… 1 day later

**BEEP** Sakura's intercom beeped, breaking her train of thoughts. She clicked the red button and spoke. "Yes?"

"Come here."

Sakura sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come here." Syaoran said sternly.

Sakura smiled, starting to tease Syaoran. "That's why. Why do you need me there?"

Syaoran sighed, obviously exasperated. She knew that he was already annoyed. "Just come!" Syaoran growled.

Sakura sighed and stood lazily walking towards her boss' office. As if sensing Sakura's there, before she even knocked, he called out. "Come in."

Sakura was stunned. She slowly opened the door and saw her boss looking at a paper while signing it. He was so caught up in reading it that he didn't bother looking up at Sakura.

"Why do you sign before you read?" Sakura asked curiously.

Syaoran ignored her and moved to his laptop, typing something.

"Are you ignoring me?" She asked, trying to make a conversation.

No answer.-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed again. "Such an ignorant man…"

"Did you say something?" Syaoran finally spoke.

"No, just saying how ignorant you are." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I like that very much." He said as if he didn't understand.

"What do need from me anyway?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and passed a thin white envelope to her.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, looking at the envelope.

"There's money there. I want you to shop for gifts and—"

"How much money is in this envelope?" Sakura asked eyeing the thin white envelope again.

Syaoran answered sounding exasperated. "There's 500,000 yen there and—"

"What? Then why is it so light?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran, his head boiling, answered. "That's a credit card inside that envelope. What do you think would be in there? A bomb?"

"Maybe."

So now I want you to shop. There's a list of names inside."

"Why do you want me to buy gifts for these children?"

"You're suppose to obey, not question my orders." Syaoran said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Darling Xiao Lnag! Let me in!"

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran groaned. "Don't let them get in."

"Them? There's only one person?"

"Just don't let them in."

"I thought you liked women?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Syaoran's face turned into a grin. "Why, yes. I like women, but not just any women. I decided that I liked _you_." Syaoran said emphasizing the word you making Sakura look away.

"Is this your friends children?" Sakura said changing the topic while scanning the list of names.

"No, just a couple of them, the other's are my nieces and nephews."

"How many are they?"

"Do you know that if you don't leave this minute, I shall kiss you and never let you out of here."

Sakura blushed and left facing the women whom was outside waiting.

"Do you need something from Mr. LI?" Sakura asked as the blue haired women banging on the door awhile ago.

"I'm Syaoran's girlfriend so just back off!" The woman said trying to shove Sakura.

"Sir Li is doing something right now." Sakura said and eyed the woman.

"I'm his girlfriend so he should have the time for me!"

"Well if you really are my boss' girlfriend, tell me… how many nieces and nephews does he have?" Sakura asked making the woman back off. "And do you know how many sisters he has?"

The woman stepped backward again. Sakura, leading her out to the door. "And lastly, do you really know what Syaoran really is like?"

At last the woman was out of the office. Sakura leaned against the door. "Why is working here so hard?"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you really want to know me?" Sakura opened her eyes abruptly and saw Syaoran against the door.

Sakura ignored her and sat down at her table and started working again.

"Do you really want to know?" Syaoran repeated himself, sitting on her table.

"Sir—"

"I told you many times not to call me sir any more. Call me Syaoran. Like what you did just awhile ago."

Sakura felt embarrassed. He heard all right.

"You know you're the first woman…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Who?" Sakura prodded.

"Who won't call me by my given name."

"Oh." Sakura said while opening the envelope Syaoran gave to her. It had a golden platinum credit card on it with her name!

"Syaoran! Why is my name here?" Sakura exclaimed not noticing that she said his given name.

Syaoran chuckled. "It's all yours."

"What? But why do I have 500,000 yen on it?"

"You got that from me." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura shoved the credit card inside the envelope and put it down at the table. "I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"I can work for my own money."

"Sakura, babe…"

"And don't even call me babe."

Before Syaoran could alter another word, Sakura asked, "Sir when would you like the shopping to be finished?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

Suddenly Sakura's phone started ringing.

Immediately, Sakura dugged deep into her bag and answered the phone while Syaoran just stared at her.

"Hello? Ben! Why did you call? I miss you too… tonight? Sure! I'll meet you! Love you!" Sakura smiled to herself and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked with fire gleaming in his eyes.

"None of your business." Sakura said still caught up in her own little world.

"I'm never going to stop asking you if you don't tell me."

Sakura sighed. "It was my boyfriend."

Syaoran's eyes gleamed murderously but Sakura was to caught up in her dream to notice.

Syaoran jumped of the table and headed for his office. "Omae Kuruso…" Syaoran muttered under his breath before he disappeared into his office.

TBC

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry if it was short? Haha! I'll try my best to update soon again! Bye!


	5. Important

A/N: Hey guys! It's me! I'm back! Haha! I'm really for the delay of all my stories! I'll try to upload now and then! The reason I have not been uploading for a long, long—I mean—a LONG, LONG time is because my computer broke down and it couldn't be fixed anymore! So it's just now that I have a computer! Haha anyways, enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS!

Chapter 5: Important

Mall…

"I told you not to come!" Sakura hissed angrily at her boss who was still tagging along with her on the mall.

Thirty minutes had already passed and still Sakura couldn't seem to concentrate on getting the gifts because of Syaoran following her. She just wished there was nobody at the mall so that she could easily yell at her boss.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. "Is there a problem? Usually a boss can go wherever he wants because HE is the boss."

"But I don't need your help. There's no use for you to tag along!"

"But **you **need my help." Syaoran simply said.

Sakura sighed. It was no use. Arguing with her boss is like talking to a dog that would not budge from where it is sitting.

"You're so damn stubborn..."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Syaoran inquired.

"Nothing."

Syaoran grinned, pulling Sakura by the arm. "Well then, let's go!"

Inside…

"Good morning! Welcome to TOY PLANET!" A very energetic man said opening the door for Syaoran and Sakura. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. We're looking for toys of…" Sakura started to shrug, "… children."

The man smiled. "Of course! There are many kinds of toys here… are these toys you're going to buy for your children?" the man asked looking at both Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura eyes widen and she furiously shook her head. "No, they---"

Syaoran suddenly took her hand and held it. "Of course." He answered. Then looked at Sakura, "Right, darling?"

Sakura was trying so hard to let her hand free from Syaoran's hand but he just squeezed it more, sucking the blood out of her hands. Sakura looked up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time. Sakura couldn't seem to let her eyes look to other things. It was as if Syaoran's amber eyes were pulling her to him. She suddenly felt herself nodding to the man.

Syaoran couldn't help it. He wanted to smile then and there. His eyes were sparkling as he left his gaze and looked at the salesman. "Yes, it's for our son and daughter."

What Syaoran was saying couldn't or wouldn't register in her head. She was still gawking at her boss.

The man stared in awe. "What beautiful children you may have. You two are a handsome couple. May you have happiness in your life."

Syaoran nodded and followed the man through the toy store. As if he would never let Sakura's hand off his, they started walking, looking like what they've been thought of.

After shopping…

"You moron! Why did you have to say that to the man?" Sakura glared, sending daggers to Syaoran.

Syaoran, as if not understanding what Sakura said, grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid right now! I'm serious! I'm not your wife and I'm most certainly not your girlfriend! I'm your secretary, remember?"

Not for long, Syaoran thought. "Look, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a joke I was pulling."

"Well it's not a joke for me…" Sakura said sighing. "Okay… I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"I promise I won't do it again."

Sakura smiled and looked up with warmth again at his amber orbs. "Okay, sir. I believe you."

Sakura started to walk again when Syaoran stopped him.

"Oh, Sakura, I we're going to have this truce, don't call me boss or sir anymore."

Sakura just looked at him. We'll see… she thought.

After hours and hours of walking…

"Hey! Why don't we rest for awhile?" Syaoran said slumping down on the nearest bench.

"We still have a lot to buy, remember?"

"It's easy for you because you don't have to bring anything!"

"Well who wanted to come here with me at the first place? And who didn't want me to carry anything?"

"I'm a true gentleman! I can't help it!"

Sakura smiled. "I know and I'm happy to have you here with me…"

Syaoran straightened and looked interestingly to Sakura. "Really?"

Sakura saw how his eyes brightened. It looked good seeing him liked this. He looked just like a little boy given chocolates.

"Yes, very much."

Syaoran's face was so smug. He had a really big grin plastered on his face.

"It's because I don't have to bring any of those heavy stuffs!" Sakura laughed walking away. "Now let's get a move on!"

Syaoran's smug face fell like he was carrying a 1000 pound rock. "I'm hurt. Is that all you want from me?"

Sakura laughed harder. "You're acting like a child."

"Well, I still am one."

"Well then, how old are you child?"

"Eight."

Sakura laughed.

"You're so funny…" Sakura said sarcastically. "You own one of the biggest companies in Japan and you're still a child."

"That's possible."

"In your vocabulary. Not mine."

Syaoran sighed. "There's no use talking about those stuffs. Come sit beside me." He said tapping the space beside him.

Sakura sat down beside him. They sat in silence.

"What happened yesterday night?" Syaoran suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You're friend called right?"

"The one who called was my boyfriend!"

"What happened on your meeting?"

"It was a date!"

"Really? What did you two do?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me now." Syaoran said demandingly. "Or are you not going to tell me because there wasn't a date between you last night?"

"There was!"

"Was it really a date?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran. She couldn't just possibly tell him the truth. It wasn't his business.

"Tell me."

"He…"

"He what?"

"He just needed something from me."

"And what was it?"

"Nothing."

Syaoran leaned back against the bench. He finally let down the topic.

Sakura, on the other hand, was stiff as a board. She felt uncomfortable but in a way relaxing because she finally let out something about that subject to somebody.

"Do you really always get what you want?" Sakura asked quietly while a couple walked pass them.

"Yeah. Ever since."

Afternoon…

"We're finally done!!!!" Sakura sighed stretching her hands up while Syaoran put the last bag on the car.

"Do you want to go somewhere? We can eat dinner." Syaoran asked while opening the passenger door for Sakura.

"Why, thank you. I'd like that very much."

"Where do you want to eat anyway?"

"Anywhere."

"Alright, I'll bring you to the finest dinner place ever."

"God, Syaoran this place is nice!" Sakura said. The restaurant was a little mixed of anything you can think of. There was a children's place, a library, a first class restaurant, bar and other places you could think of.

"Stop staring. I'll tour you later. Now, I'm hungry!" Syaoran ushered her inside.

Once inside, a waiter led them to a table for two. Sakura couldn't stop looking around. Syaoran couldn't stop looking at her. He felt her happiness in her eyes.

"Now, would you like to order?" Syaoran asked cutting Sakura's concentration on anything she laid her eyes on.

"Yes."

Syaoran called the waiter and soon they were finished ordering their food.

"Thanks for all of this." Sakura said.

"You're welcome."

"About—" Sakura stopped as she saw some woman going towards their table.

"Syaoran…" The woman purred.

Syaoran turned and smiled at the woman. The same flirty smile he uses on every woman. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come sit with me? I'm lonely." The woman said while clinging like glue in Syaoran's arm

Syaoran smiled and pulled away. "Can't. I'm with somebody important." He said staring at Sakura's emerald eyes.

The woman's face fell. "Am I not important?"

Syaoran smiled. "Of course you are but she is more important." He winked at Sakura and saw the tinge of redness in her cheeks.

The woman glanced at Sakura with disgust. "Who is she anyway?"

"My secretary." Syaoran said with pride.

The woman stared dumbfounded and abruptly left.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Do you really want to know? She's just one of my admiring girls." Syaoran said putting his hands on the back of his head. Then he looked seriously on Sakura. "Nothing more."

"Why did you tell her that I was important? You—"

"I just told her the truth. You are important than anyone else."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…" Syaoran said with a glimmer of secretive smile on hi eyes.

A/N: I'm done! Woohoo! Thanks for all you guys reading this!

Reviews please!


	6. Dilemma

A/N: What I like best about being a writer is when every time I upload a story or chapter I get reviews! Inspirational reviews!! Thanks for all the people that reviewed my story… it moved me to make another chapter.

Some reviewer was asking if Syaoran really likes Sakura. Well the answer is a yes and a no. No because like the summary goes, Syaoran is a playboy. He just wants Sakura… now. But as the later chapter goes, he starts to like Sakura much, much more. Yes, he will love her soon. And Sakura will too! Haha! Thanks for asking!

I almost forgot! Someone asked, from chapter 4, what omae kuruso means. Well, 'it's I'm going to kill you.'

Yeah, I guess that's all of it… right now. Enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS!

Chapter 6: Dilemma

Office…

"That's enough, you can go now." A voice from behind Sakura said.

Sakura was finishing the papers that needed to be filed when she heard Syaoran. The voice made her shiver for the past few days. She didn't know why and that surprised her.

For the past two days, she has given both of them distance from each other. She hated it that she had made herself like his boss in a way that she could not/never explain His personality was what she likes best even though sometimes he flirts immensely to every woman he pass by. That's because he's too good-looking, she thought and a blush formed on her face. She hit her head because of what she was saying. Those were bad thoughts. She already has a boyfriend!

Sakura, without looking at her boss, nodded. "Sure, I'll just fix this and I'm out."

Syaoran frowned at her and went back to his own office to close the lights and to lock the door.

Sakura glanced at her boss while his boss closed the door. "You're leaving early?"

"Yes. Is there any problem? Plus, I have to meet someone."

"Oh, okay." Sakura mumbled and stacked the papers neatly into the folder.

"Aren't you going to ask who I'm meeting?"

"No, it's none of my business." Sakura said getting her coat and bag. Of course, that truth was she was curious but she didn't want to let his boss see it. She opened the door connecting to hallway of the entire building,

"I'm leaving, goodbye."

"Wait!" Syaoran said closing the door behind him.

As usual, they were the only ones in the building. Syaoran continued following Sakura from behind. Sakura, on the other hand, ignored Syaoran's presence.

Okay.

She tried ignoring Syaoran's presence but it was disturbing. She knew he was looking at her back and it made her tremble. As they got to the parking lot, Sakura stopped and turned around, looking at Syaoran, she blurted, "Are you following me?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a moment and said, "No, why should I?" Thank God, his mind was working at that time.

"Don't lie to me, Syao—sir it's already obvious. Didn't you think that if you followed someone, you have to be discreet and not out in the open?"

Syaoran grinned.

This was the first time for the past two days that Sakura slipped.

And he liked it.

For the past two days, Sakura was distant to him. He thought there was a problem about him or that she was angry at him. But then, he couldn't spell the words out. She would talk to him about business but not anything else.

But he can't take it anymore. He needed to know what Sakura is thinking.

He thought that maybe it won't be long for her to be back to normal again but it was taking so long. He needed to know what's happening.

It's KILLING him.

"Your car's in this direction?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's it!" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura walked again and found her car. She turned to Syaoran and bowed like they were just acquaintances. "Good bye, sir Li."

Sakura was about to go inside her car when suddenly Syaoran pulled her arm and pulled her out.

Sakura almost fell.

"What are you—"

"Is anything wrong? You've been acting weird lately?" Syaoran said softening his grip on Sakura's arms

"Nothing's wrong, sir." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"Then why are you fucking not looking at me? And stop that 'Sir Li' thing. Dammit, it's killing me." Syaoran snapped, his grinning eyes turning to a glare.

"Sorry, sir—"

"There you go again! What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Syaoran looked at her and then his phone rang. He sighed. "I need to go, I need to meet someone."

Syaoran was half-way on his way to his car when he looked back. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Sakura sighed. He finally found out she was ignoring him. And tomorrow is going to be one hell day for her. She went inside her car and started the engine.

She was just outside the building of the Li Corporation when suddenly her car started to make funny sounds, then it stopped.

Sakura stared at the driver's wheel.

Her car just broke down!

"My boss is going to talk to me tomorrow; my car broke down, what's next, bad luck list?" Sakura asked herself when suddenly the rain started pouring down hard.

Sakura slumped back at her seat. She sighed heavily. She got her phone and dialed Ben's number. After two rings, Ben answered the phone.

"Hello? Ben? I have a favor to ask you… can you please pick me up here at the office... oh. I'm sorry I disturbed you… I love you…. Bye."

Sakura can't believe what was happening to her. She was stuck just outside of her office and it was raining hard, her boyfriend is busy and can't (won't) pick her up, her car broke down and her boss is mad at her!

Sakura made a mad dash towards the building. It was no use for her to stay in her car.

She was soaking wet when she got to the roof of the building. She was cold and she has no one to turn to. She considered calling her friend, Tomoyo, but she didn't want to disturb her. Her phone was low-batt anyway. Now she has to find a way to get home… alone. She thought as a lighting strike made it way to earth.

She shouted, of course. She was scared of thunders!

God, help me.

As if God was listening, He answered her prayer and suddenly a dark green BMW stopped in front of her. The passenger's door opened.

Syaoran's face became visible. "Get in!"

Hugging her body to keep herself warm, she said, "No."

Syaoran had a scowl on his face. "Get in or you'll freeze to death!"

Sakura shrugged. It was the first or second time she'd seen her boss mad. She got in the car and Syaoran started the car and the heater.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran's exasperated face.

Sakura started fidgeting on her seat as Syaoran drove.

She hated the silence. It was too deafening.

"Sir—"

"Dammit! I have a name! Just call me Syaoran! Who told you not to anyway?"

Sakura was taken aback by the statement.

"Come on, why don't you answer me?"

Sakura was stunned. She, of course, didn't want to tell her boss the truth but half of her wanted to.

"Who? Sakura."

"My…"

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend told me!" Sakura said a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Syaoran's angry faced softened. "Is he the one you called awhile ago?"

"How did you…"

"Just answer me."

"Yes, I called him awhile ago." Sakura whispered.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him if he could come and get me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he has to do something important!" Sakura said in a near shout.

"He's a bastard for not giving importance to you."

"Let's just put aside the subject…" Sakura said her head down.

Syaoran looked angrily at the road, his hands clutching the driver's wheel tightly. That asshole, he thought, I'm really going to kill him now.

Syaoran turned left, leaving the city.

Sakura looked at the way and realized they were going somewhere else.

"Where are you taking me? My apartment's in the other way." Sakura asked.

Syaoran slowly looked at her. "You're sleeping at mine."

Those words sent chills down her spine.

"Tha-that can't happen—"

"Well it is going to happen." Syaoran said turning his face to the road again.

"It isn't appropriate—"

"I don't care what you think is appropriate. Whether you like it or not you're going to sleep at my house, change your wet garments, and sleep."

Sakura's face turned into something you could call a doomed face. What? She's going to sleep at his house! Butt where? The thought made her blush deeply.

"Don't think of such perverted things." Syaoran stated. "I don't take virgins."

Sakura almost fell off her seat. "I- I…!"

Syaoran smirked. "No need to keep it a secret, you're blushing like a virgin."

Sakura turned her face away from his amber eyes. "I'm not going to talk you ever again!"

Syaoran ignored what she said and continued on. "Really?"

She shivered as she answered back. "Of—"

She was cold, too cold.

Syaoran frowned. He stopped the car, pulled his business coat off and placed it around Sakura. "There, better?

Sakura nodded while her heart started beating faster and faster. Why does Syaoran have to be such a gentleman?

Sakura's train of thoughts stopped when she saw a big house not far. As they neared, Sakura saw that the house was magnificent, with a big French door in front of the marbled porch.

"This place is beautiful…" She uttered.

She didn't realize that Syaoran had already stopped the car in front of the house. Syaoran opened the door and started for the house. When he realized Sakura wasn't following, he went to Sakura's door and shouted, "What are you doing staring? You could stare later but now make a run for it!" He pulled her on the hand.

They were on the porch, safe from the rain pounding, when Sakura realized they were still holding each other's hands.

She didn't know why but she liked the way his hands felt, it was not too soft but not to hard. Suddenly as if sensing what Sakura was feeling, Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura's hand and started to pull her inside the house.

Sakura was too stunned at Syaoran's place. It was the nicest place she had ever gone to. The floor was covered with a green carpet and the walls were relaxing in the eyes. They were a mix of beige and pale pink.

As Syaoran pulled Sakura inside his house, (which was, really, just his rest house,) he couldn't help but smile. Sakura was staring at his place like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked like an innocent child exploring new things.

"Hey, you can gaze all you want, but change your clothes first."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and smiled. "Thanks a lot."

"No need to thank me. The clothes will be on the couch near the coffee table." Syaoran said and left her alone.

Sakura went straight to the bathroom. After she had changed and emerged out of it; she kept pulling the white shirt down. (It was too short for her!) She saw Syaoran, on the couch, reading a business magazine.

When Syaoran heard Sakura's footsteps, he looked up from what he was reading and grinned. Sakura looked awfully cute with his shirt, he thought. And then he wanted to laugh because she saw Sakura pulling it down, stretching it too much.

"You know that's a shirt not a garter." Syaoran jokingly said.

"It's too short!"

Syaoran smiled wider, "It's not short now, you've pulled it so much."

Sakura blushed. "I-it's no my fault…who was the one who gave me a shirt but didn't gave me something underneath?"

Syaoran grinned. "I didn't have an extra."

Half of it was true.

He did have a pair of shorts left on her drawers but not something that could fit Sakura anyway.

It might just fall anyway.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Look if you're thinking I'm going to do something to you, don't worry okay?"

Sakura sighed with relief.

"Like I said… I don't take virgins."

Sakura's eyes widen while her face became the color of a tomato.

Syaoran smirked at her and patted the space beside him. "Come."

Sakura set the subject of what they were just talking about awhile ago and was about to walk to the couch when her stomach grumbled loudly. Her blushed became wilder.

That's when Syaoran laughed loudly, his voice echoeing.

"I'm hu-hungry after all…" Sakura said sheepishly and she blushed even more.

Syaoran laughed even louder.

"You don't have to be so mean…"

Syaoran's amber eyes were getting teary as he stood and pulled Sakura to the kitchen.

"So you're not hungry anymore?" Syaoran teased as he finished the last crumbs of his food.

Ignoring Syaoran's teasing voice, Sakura nodded as she yawned.

Syaoran looked up again at her. "You sleepy?"

Sakura nodded scratching her eyes.

Syaoran stood up and signaled Sakura to follow.

"Wait… aren't we going to clean this up?"

"Leave it there. Wei will take care of it."

"Who's Wei?"

"My butler."

"Oh."

They were half-way when Sakura abruptly stopped.

Syaoran turned around and looked at her.

He found that she was a bit red.

"Uh… where am I going to…?"

Syaoran knew what Sakura was talking about and he absent-mindedly said, "You can sleep on the room beside mine… or…" Syaoran face lit.

Sakura felt that Syaoran was going to say something she didn't like. "I'll just sleep there. Thanks anyway."

"Know you'd say no." Syaoran said as they got to the room. He leaned against the doorframe and said. "If you need something just knock on my door." He said and went out to his own room.

Sakura was too sleepy to see how beautiful the room was but managed to get on the bed. Within seconds, she was already asleep.

The door suddenly creaked open and a figure slipped in.

It was Syaoran and he stood looking at Sakura's sleeping figure. "Good night, Cherry."

A/N: Well, I guess this chapter's done. I didn't describe much about what Syaoran's 'rest house' looks like. Haha. Sorry about that. If you're asking why he called her 'Cherry,' it is because of the meaning of Sakura's name. I just left Blossoms out. It looks weird being called Cherry Blossoms… haha! Please R/R!


	7. Frozen

A/N: Hey everyone.

First of all, I would like to say that I'M REALLY SORRY for not uploading! I haven't been in the mood for awhile and I really don't feel well...

Anyway, I promise I'll try to upload a little bit faster. Enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: Don't own CCS.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frozen**

"Slept well?" Syaoran asked as he went inside Sakura's room to find her staring up at the ceiling.

Sakura sat upright, pulling the covers to her. Her hair was sticking up everywhere while her emerald eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"If you don't remember anything, I just happen to be here to refresh your mind. We got married and now you left your apartment to live with me." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Sakura's mouth agape with shock.

Syaoran wanted to laugh but he managed to continue his straight face, "Don't look stupid, darling. Of course I'm not gonna marry a flat-chested woman like you. Who would anyway?"

Sakura went pink and she started glaring, sending daggers at Syaoran.

Syaoran grinned. He just loves making Sakura mad.

Sakura calmed down herself and ignored the fact that Syaoran called her flat-chested. "What day is it today?"

"The day after yesterday?"

Sakura sighed, "What day was yesterday?"

"The day before today?" Syaoran said innocently.

Sakura gritted her teeth together. God, it was only morning and the face she had to see was his?

"You're hopeless."

Syaoran's grin widened. "Really, am I?"

Sakura ignored his so-called question. "Where are my clothes?"

Syaoran's grin intensified. (If that was possible!) With a very serious voice, he said, "I burned them."

Sakura's eyes widened. She flung the covers and got out of the bed, not realizing that she only had a shirt on and her slender legs were visible for Syaoran to see. "Are you telling me that you burned my clothes!?"

Syaoran's eyes met her angry gaze and seriously he said, "If you haven't heard what I said awhile ago, yes, I burned them."

Sakura made a jump at him. They fell to the floor, Syaoran pinned under Sakura. "You have no right to do that!"

Syaoran couldn't stop himself. Didn't she know what she was doing? He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked furiously.

A strand of Sakura's hair fell in front of her face and Syaoran's hand made its way to brush it away but before he could do that, Sakura slapped his hands away. "Don't think about touching me." She hissed.

"But you're already touching me."

Sakura looked incredulously at him. She looked down and saw that the shirt she was wearing made its way up, exposing her thighs. She blushed and was about to move away when the door burst open.

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at the door only to meet four women gazing at them with shock/happiness expression on their faces. Sakura was frozen to the spot while Syaoran enjoyed Sakura's uncomfortable position.

The four women squealed and the oldest one, Xiefa, who Sakura already knows, got her cell phone and started dialing someone's number.

"Mother—"Xiefa squealed but a hand clamped down on the cell phone stopping her from blabbing.

"Please, it was just a mistake, we weren't doing anything bad!" Sakura exclaimed as she stopped Xiefa from talking.

The other three women giggled. "Kawaii desu ne!"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Sakura looked desperately at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face and he looked like she wanted help from him. Instead, he ignored her and sat down quietly on the floor.

Sakura glared at him.

"So your Touya's sister Sakura, right?" One of Syaoran's sisters asked.

Sakura looked around and saw a black haired woman coming towards her. She had a really big smile on her face.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I've heard so much about you from your brother. I'm so glad we finally met." The woman said hugging her.

"You're Fanren?"

The woman nodded, "I know that you haven't heard of me until last week."

Sakura smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry about that:

"Don't worry; you don't have to say sorry." Fanren smiled at Sakura and gazed down at Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang! Stop staring at Sakura-chan's legs, it isn't appropriate! Now, get out of here!"

Syaoran just laughed and started out the door.

Sakura blushed at the thought that Syaoran was looking at her legs.

When Syaoran was out of the room the four women gathered around Sakura. "We haven't introduced you to Feimei and Fuutie yet, Sakura meet my sister," Xiefa said gesturing Sakura towards another black haired woman. The two women also had a warm smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to know that somebody here is taking care of my little brother."

Sakura blushed and without knowing what she was doing, she muttered, "Actually, I hate your brother."

The four women laughed. Sakura blushed even harder. The door opened and revealed Syaoran handing refreshment for her sister.

"I'm back." He said.

"Oh shut up Syoaran and sit down on the bed." Fuutie said glancing at Syaoran.

"I'm hurt, sister." Syaoran sarcastically said but he sat down on the bed anyway.

The women focused on Sakura again. "I wish we could double date! You and Syaoran, me and Touya, we—"

"I can't. I already have a boyfriend." Sakura said.

All their heads snapped up at Sakura. "Really!?"

Sakura nodded. "His name is Ben and—"

"Okay we get the idea, now let's change the subject." Syoaran said nonchalantly.

Sakura glared at Syaoran and continued anyway.

Syaoran started singing, annoying Sakura even more.

"Xiao Lang! Quit singing! We can't hear what Sakura-chan's talking about!" Feimei commanded.

"And your voice is terrible…" Sakura mentioned, making Syaoran's sisters' laugh hysterically.

"Fine," Syaoran muttered to himself, "I'll just wait for her to finish talking about her asshole boyfriend."

Sakura just glared at Syaoran and started on again.

The sisters had a knowing smile on their face as they looked at Sakura and Syaoran. They smiled knowing that their brother is finally in love with someone who would evenly love him back…

* * *

A/N: Yey… :D

It's 11:00 at night now. I probably should sleep already… haha!

Please R/R!


End file.
